Hey Stephen Channyfied!
by RawrRoni
Summary: This is my "1st" Fanfic. I deleted my very first, because my friend was being a MEANY! This is based off of Hey Stephen, and ah-mazin' song by Taylor Swift!


**Hay, Hay, Hay, IT'S RON-AAY! Sorry about not updating in a while, but school is hard. I ish sick today so, I decided to write some! My first one shot, hope you likeyyy! Oh, and this is my first song-fic not really a . . . . oh watevz. Enjoy! P.S. It is based of Hey Stephen by Taylor Swift (If u don't know this song, go listen or the musique fairy will kill you! :) Evil Fairy *laughs deviously*) so just pretend it is like Sonny talking about Chad or sumtin :) **

**Hey Stephen**

**A song-fic based of the song by Taylor Swift (WOOP!)**

_Hey Stephen, I know looks can be deceiving  
But I know I saw a light in you  
And as we walked we were talking  
I didn't say half the things I wanted to_

We were walking down the halls of the studio, Chad in his Mackenzie Falls uniform. He is always so mean to everybody but, I know there is a soft side in there somewhere. "Chad, I lo-"

"I'm so sorry Sonny, but I have to go to set." He said as he walked off.

"Bye Chad. I love you" I whispered.

_Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window  
I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold  
Hey Stephen, boy, you might have me believing  
I don't always have to be alone_

He has dated so many blonde's, it's not even funny. One walked up to me one day and asked what FU meant, and I sure told that slut. Why can't he see, that out of all the fans he has, I might just be the one. I have had my heart broken, and sometimes, he mends it back together with just his gaze.

_'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself_

He walked into my dressing room, acting like a princess. He gave me a look that made my heart melt. God, he was beautiful. In the moment, I went to Sonny's land of happiness, dreaming of kissing him in the rain, and the first time we met. When he walked out, I almost cried. I wish he knew.

It was karaoke night, so I got up onto the stage, ready for embarrasement. I looked Chad square in the eyes, and sung my heart out.

_Hey Stephen, I've been holding back this feeling  
So I got some things to say to you  
I've seen it all, so I thought  
But I never seen nobody shine the way you do_

The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name  
It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change  
Hey Stephen, why are people always leaving?  
I think you and I should stay the same

'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself

Then I walked off stage and looked for him. He was gone. I left the room, not knowing he was about to do the same thing for me.

_They're dimming the street lights, you're perfect for me  
Why aren't you here tonight?  
I'm waiting alone now, so come on and come out  
And pull me near and shine, shine, shine_

I walked outside, sat on my favorite bench, and cried my eyes out. He had basically rejected me. I was sobbing when I felt a presence beside me. Chad looked me in the eyes and sighed. I looked at him, and finished my song.

_Hey Stephen, I could give you fifty reasons  
Why I should be the one you choose  
All those other girls, well, they're beautiful  
But would they write a song for you?_

I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself

If you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself

He looked at me with passion and smiled. I smiled back. He moved in and did the unexpected.

He kissed me.

"I love you Sonny Munroe."

"And I you, Chad Dylan Cooper."

And then, my worries went away with the night, and a sweet kiss from the love of my life.

_Myself  
Can't help myself  
I can't help myself_

**I do not own SWAC. If I did then they would be on their Honeymoon in Paris right now! Hope you liked it. I love reviews. Especially when I ish sick :)**

**Love,**

**The Magical, Fantastical, Radical . . . . Ronaay!**

**(P.S. Sowwy, CDC is rubbing his ego off on me. I guess that's where it went after Sonny came along!)**


End file.
